


Ясный разум. Глубокое сердце

by Shuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: Пост-канон. У Ханамаки и Мацукавы комната на двоих, один университет и нерушимая дружба. На первый взгляд всё хорошо.





	Ясный разум. Глубокое сердце

Ханамаки зазвенел связкой ключей и захлопнул дверь. Полутьма квартиры мягко обняла его, ушей коснулись знакомые ритмы. Ханамаки с облегчением сбросил рюкзак.

– Я дома, – сказал он.

Музыка стихла, и в коридоре возник Мацукава.

– Привет.

– Привет, – Ханамаки разулся и прошёл в кухню. – Вкусно пахнет. Что готовишь?

– Курицу.

– Класс! Такая жара, а жрать всё равно охота.

Мацукава хмыкнул.

– У тебя вид, словно ты в фонтане купался.

– Я догадываюсь. И не говори, что от меня воняет, – Ханамаки кинул на него игривый взгляд.

– Просто запах пота, – Мацукава пожал плечами. – Я давно привык к тому, как ты пахнешь.

Ханамаки улыбнулся.

– Меня-то ты не обманешь, мистер я-знаю-кому-принадлежит-та-вонючая-футболка-в-углу.

Мацукава нахмурился.

– Почему не ответил на сообщение?

Ханамаки подошёл к шкафу с одеждой.

– Не смог прочитать.

– Как это?

– Да вот так. Не смог сложить слова в предложения. Не хотел просить посторонних, вдруг там признание в любви – неловко бы вышло.

– Ты что несёшь, Макки?

– Дурацкая шутка, прости. Там было что-то важное? – Ханамаки выудил с полки домашние шорты и майку и обернулся.

Мацукава застыл, его лоб расчертили глубокие борозды.

– Ты серьёзно, Макки? Не смог прочитать? – Мацукава смерил его взглядом, и понимание вдруг отразилось на его лице. – Ты перегрелся, – объявил он. – И тебе, должно быть, ой как хреново. Но вместо того, чтобы идти в ванную, ты шутишь про грязные футболки и признания.

– Точно! А ещё я собираюсь съесть твою курицу, Маццун. Лечь спать. А вечером выслушать твою лекцию о правильном поведении на солнцепёке. Но сначала в душ!

Ханамаки отодвинул его с дороги, и Мацукава нехотя отступил.

– Не запирай дверь, не хочу потом ломать её.

– Негативное мышление увеличивает шанс катастрофы и прочей отрицательной фигни. Ты же помнишь, Маццун?

– Иди в душ, – прорычал Мацукава. Ханамаки прыснул и закрыл дверь.

Он скинул с себя одежду, забрался в душ и с наслаждением замер под струями воды. Каждая клетка его тела ощутила небывалый восторг – выпуская усталость и жар, вбирая прохладу и влагу. Напряжение в мышцах медленно уходило, стекало по икрам, отдавалось покалыванием в ступнях. Уплывало в водосток. Спутанный клубок мыслей замедлял свой бег, дыхание становилось размеренным и глубоким. Ханамаки уткнулся лбом в стену и закрыл глаза. Шум воды уносил его.

Трибуны скандировали его имя. Ханамаки стоял на подаче.

– Ханама-ки! Хана-ма-ки! Ха-на-ма-ки!

Он подбросил мяч, разбежался и ударил его в прыжке. Ладонь привычно встретилась с тугим кожаным боком, и по телу прошла волна забытого возбуждения. Сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Трибуны взревели.

– Макки! Макки! Макки!

Ханамаки засмеялся. Ивайзуми поднял большой палец, Ойкава показал ему знак победы. Их силуэты засияли неестественным светом, и Ханамаки увидел перед собой Мацукаву. Его волосы, кожа и майка были влажными от пота. Он тяжело дышал, в глазах штормил океан.

– Я принёс победное очко, Маццун! Мы выиграли! Что за свирепый вид?!

– Теперь у тебя такие фантазии в душе? Я запомню.

Ханамаки моргнул. Зал и трибуны медленно исчезали, влажное марево проступало на первый план, за ним – очертания душевой кабины. Мацукава обнимал его за поясницу и свободной рукой массировал ухо. Ханамаки вздохнул и устало уткнулся ему в плечо.

– Прости, я уснул.

Мацукава поменял руки и принялся растирать ему другое ухо.

– Что снилось?

– Волейбол. Какая-то игра. Там были Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, – Ханамаки слабо улыбнулся. – Боги, они даже в моём сне всегда вместе.

Мацукава больно надавил ему на ухо, и Ханамаки вздрогнул.

– Извини.

– Порядок. Я, наверное, прилягу. И оденусь, а то как-то неудобно без штанов стоять.

– А спать стоя, лицом в стену, по-твоему удобно?

Ханамаки поднял голову, взгляд Мацукавы был обращён в пустоту. Отстранённое выражение лица и тёмные бездонные глаза пугали. Ханамаки поёжился.

– Признаю, я провинился. Злишься?

Мацукава перевёл на него взгляд, у Ханамаки засосало под ложечкой.

– Немного. Стоять можешь? 

Ханамаки кивнул. Мацукава отпустил его и потянулся за полотенцем.

– Я расстелил футон. Ложись, завтра домой ехать.

– Эй, ещё только день. Я надеялся погулять с тобой вечером.

Мацукава не ответил и отошёл к двери. Ханамаки принялся неуклюже вытираться. Под неустанным надзором Мацукавы он торопливо оделся и добрёл до футона. Рядом с подушкой он обнаружил чай со льдом.

– Маццун! – воскликнул Ханамаки и за три глотка осушил стакан.

Он расплылся в блаженной улыбке и через пару секунд засопел в подушку.

 

Солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, когда Ханамаки проснулся. Жара спала, но раскалённый за день город не спешил затихать. Соседские мальчишки резвились на площадке, старик Цукада поливал газон, вдали сигналил поезд. Ханамаки перевернулся на спину и тихо выругался – за время сна он так и не сменил позу, шея и плечи онемели. Он потянулся, захрустел позвонками и едва не подпрыгнул, когда над ним навис Мацукава.

– Ты напугал меня, Маццун!

– Я не хотел, прости. Как себя чувствуешь?

Ханамаки осторожно сел.

– Всё тело болит. И в животе дыра. Поесть что-нибудь осталось?

Мацукава кивнул.

– Твоя порция в холодильнике, – он выпрямился и отошёл к лестнице на второй ярус. – Звонил Ойкава, не может дождаться нашей встречи. Прислал жуткое селфи.

– Тогда я не буду проверять телефон, – Ханамаки усмехнулся. – Он уже вовсю празднует свой день рождения?

– Похоже на то.

Ханамаки вздохнул.

– Немного завидую ему. На новом месте он, кажется, как рыба в воде. Светится весь, словно кусок солнца попробовал. Ивайзуми тоже вкусил сладкого пирога? – Ханамаки тяжело поднялся и огляделся. В углу он заметил собранный чемодан Мацукавы и набитый мусорный мешок.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду?

– Не знаю. Ты с Ивайзуми переписываешься, вот и спрашиваю.

Ханамаки обернулся. Мацукава застыл и вцепился в перила лестницы. На его скулах заиграли желваки. Ханамаки растерянно заморгал.

– Я сказал что-то не то?

Мацукава придавил его тяжёлым и мутным взглядом, покачал головой и пошёл наверх.

– Не забудь собрать вещи, – обронил он.

Ханамаки разинул рот и так и остался стоять, пока Мацукава не спрятался за потрёпанным блокнотом с набросками. Настроение улетучилось. Ханамаки усилием воли заставил себя разогреть ужин. Курица в сливочном соусе отдавала горечью и обидой. Невысказанные слова больно точили грудь изнутри.

Ханамаки затравленно оглядел их однокомнатную квартиру. Стены, перемазанные синими и чёрными тенями – любимые цвета Мацукавы – душили его.

Он торопливо вымыл посуду, проверил содержимое холодильника и почти бегом бросился к рюкзаку в коридоре.

– Маццун! – крикнул он. – Я прогуляюсь до комбини. Куплю нам завтрак.

Не мешкая ни секунды, он захлопнул дверь.

«Что это было, Макки?» – спрашивал он себя, сокращая путь по узкой улочке. 

«Побег? Самый настоящий побег!»

Ханамаки притормозил на перекрёстке, ожидая, когда загорится зелёный, и обнаружил скомканный лист бумаги в кармане домашних шорт. Он подслеповато уставился на собственные строчки – названия блюд, которые он хотел приготовить дома. План созрел быстро. Ханамаки бережно спрятал записку назад. На душе стало легко и свободно. Словно и не было долгих недель непонятного отчуждения. Словно он только сейчас окунулся во взрослую жизнь, обещавшую свободу, нескончаемый поток впечатлений и новый виток в их с Мацукавой дружбе.

На деле в этом чужом и никогда неспящем городе Ханамаки потерял всё, чем дорожил. Лучший друг стал ему незнакомцем, он сам – бледной тенью себя прошлого, а все увлечения – бессмысленной тратой времени. Лишь во снах он оставался прежним. Там неизменно присутствовал волейбол, родной спортзал и мягкий гул светодиодных ламп. Там они с Мацукавой были не разлей вода, Ивайзуми с Ойкавой всегда маячили рядом, а строгий голос Ирихаты прерывался звонким смехом первогодок.

Ханамаки одёрнул себя и понёсся по улицам, едва не сталкиваясь с прохожими. Прокручивая в голове список нужных продуктов, он надеялся, что всё ещё можно исправить. Стоит только попробовать, пусть и в четвёртый раз. Терять ему уже было решительно нечего.

 

Нагруженный пакетами, Ханамаки ввалился домой и завис. В квартире стояла абсолютная тишина. Сбросив кроксы, он оставил пакеты на кухне и свернул к лестнице. Мацукаву он нашёл наверху в окружении нескольких напольных ламп. Тот сидел на футоне и рисовал. Его лицо и руки были перепачканы углём, рулон крафт-бумаги сиротливо покоился рядом.

– Я купил онигири, – начал Ханамаки.

– Здорово, – не поднимая головы, отозвался Мацукава.

– И немного продуктов для бенто в поезд.

Мацукава выпрямился и посмотрел на него из-под густых бровей.

– Не стоило. Обошлись бы кофе и снеками.

У Ханамаки начали сдавать нервы.

– Что рисуешь?

– Чёрный город в чёрную ночь, – Мацукава криво усмехнулся.

Ханамаки глубоко вздохнул, словно собирался прыгнуть в неизвестную ему воду, и произнёс:

– Маццун, нам нужно поговорить.

– Как скажешь.

Ханамаки опустился на пол и выключил одну из ламп.

– Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит. И хотел бы получить ответ. Потому что устал от твоей замкнутости. От недосказанности и неопределённости. Я задыхаюсь здесь!

Мацукава отложил рисунок и вытянул ноги.

– Это непростой разговор, Макки.

– Я догадываюсь, раз твоё – скоро всё наладится, Макки! – так и не наступило. Триместр прошёл. Три с половиной месяца. Три из которых ты ходишь мрачнее тучи и отказываешься что-либо объяснять.

Мацукава облизал губы и запрокинул голову к потолку.

– Скажи прямо, что тебе надоело жить со мной, – выпалил Ханамаки. – Я шумный и надоедливый, а тебе нужна тишина. Ожидания не оправдались. Это нормально, пусть мы и дружим три с половиной года. Ходить друг к другу в гости и жить вместе – разные вещи. Я всё понимаю. Я читал форумы, первокурсники часто сталкиваются с подобной проблемой. Возможно, мы сможем найти решение, и…

– Заткнись, Ханамаки. Просто заткнись!

Мацукава поднялся и резко махнул на него рукой, у Ханамаки что-то в груди оборвалось.

– Если разговора не избежать, и твоя светлая голова выдает _такие_ идеи, то мне следует предупредить. Мы сейчас поругаемся. Впервые. И виноват во всём я, ты тут ни при чём.

Ханамаки беспомощно посмотрел на него. Мацукава пнул ногой футон.

– Я не силён в объяснениях. Я люблю слушать музыку и твои шутки. Выражать мысли в рисунках. Играть в волейбол. Мой внутренний мир беден, и я не в силах выразить, что творится у меня внутри. Мне хреново, Макки! Я пробовал справиться с этим, но не смог. Жить вместе оказалось огромной ошибкой.

Ханамаки встал и нерешительно сказал:

– Если тебе хреново со мной, то это и моя вина.

Мацукава улыбнулся ему, тепло и открыто, впервые за долгие дни.

– Хорошо, раз твоя ясная голова не допускает иного варианта событий. Я покажу тебе. К слову, на твоём месте Ивайзуми больно врезал Ойкаве.

– Ч-что? Ивайзуми? Ойкаве?

Мацукава сделал шаг к нему, опустил ладони на плечи и поцеловал. Мимолётное касание сухих губ и острой щетины отпечаталось на коже. Ханамаки оторопело застыл.

– На твоих форумах _такие_ проблемы тоже обсуждают? – спросил Мацукава.

– Н-нет, – заторможенно откликнулся Ханамаки. – А… ты…

– Расслабься, Макки. Я не собираюсь лезть к тебе с этим, – Мацукава хлопнул его по спине. – Я хочу, чтобы мы остались друзьями. Если ты не против, конечно.

Ханамаки неопределённо кивнул. Собственный ответ вызвал в нём столь сильное отвращение, что Ханамаки затошнило. Он сжал кулаки, расправил плечи и выдавил:

– Нет!

Мацукава оцепенел.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, – продолжил Ханамаки. – Ты решил донести до меня свои чувства, чтобы вновь остаться друзьями?

– Да, – Мацукава спрятал руки в карманы брюк.

– Ты мог наплести мне любую чушь. Сказать всё, что угодно. Что у тебя депрессия. Творческий и экзистенциальный кризис. Что ты влюбился в красотку с вашего курса. Или даже в парня! Но вместо этого ты… ты…

– Ты бы не поверил, Макки. Ты слишком проницательный. Я устал врать тебе. Устал держать это втайне. Мне самому неловко, прости.

Ханамаки запустил пальцы в волосы. 

– Мне теперь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Всё теперь будет, как прежде? Ты перестанешь грузиться, и мы вновь начнём разговаривать. Никакой неловкости на двоих?

Мацукава подобрал с пола рисунки и свернул их.

– Никакой неловкости. И никакого притворства, Макки. Со следующего триместра я буду жить в другом месте. Насчёт оплаты не беспокойся. До конца учебного года я буду вносить свою долю.

У Ханамаки в глазах потемнело.

– Ты что, совсем сдурел?! – вскричал он. – Зачем мне университет?! Зачем мне этот город, когда тебя рядом нет!

– Макки…

– Я поступил сюда только из-за тебя! Я хотел идти в колледж! Ты помнишь, Маццун?!

– Помню.

– А квартира! Мы так долго искали её. Тебе был нужен свет и высокие потолки. Бла-бла-бла. А теперь ты даже не рисуешь здесь! Нашёл какую-то конуру с одногруппником и нюхаешь там сырость и краски.

Ханамаки опустошённо всплеснул руками.

– Я такой неудачник.

Мацукава помедлил и потрепал его по волосам.

– Нелегко каждое утро просыпаться рядом и мечтать совсем не о дружеских объятиях. Дважды чуть не спалился со своим стояком. 

Ханамаки закрыл лицо ладонями, его щёки запылали.

– Я… – он перевёл дыхание. – Для начала ты мог бы пригласить меня на свидание.

– А ты хочешь?

Ханамаки опустил руки.

– Хочу.

С минуту они испытывали друг друга взглядом. У Ханамаки поджилки тряслись от пристального внимания Мацукавы. Внутри бушевала такая буря из мыслей и чувств, что он уже не различал перемены в настроении Мацукавы. 

Наконец Мацукава подал голос:

– Замётано. На каникулах отведу тебя в место, которое ты никак не можешь забыть.

– Куда это?

– В школьный спортзал.

Они засмеялись. Ханамаки смущённо потупил взор.

– Знаешь, спустя полгода, как мы бросили тренировки, я вновь хочу вернуться на площадку. Вновь хочу играть.

Мацукава присвистнул.

– Время всё-таки лечит?

– Скорее, расставляет приоритеты. Моя любовь к волейболу оказалась сильнее, чем усталость перед непреодолимой стеной Ушивакой. Меня больше не пугает второй или даже третий Ушиджима Вакатоши на пути моей команды.

– Окей, вторым свиданием у нас будет поход в магазин за новыми кроссовками.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной, Маццун?!

– Нисколько! Я столько времени ждал, когда ты согласишься вернуться к игре. И теперь с чистой совестью могу отправить наши анкеты в волейбольный клуб университета.

Ханамаки кинулся на него с кулаками, но всё, что смог сделать – это крепко обнять. Рисунки Мацукавы разлетелись в разные стороны. Его сильные руки обвились вокруг Ханамаки.

– И чтобы у нас всё было поровну, – добавил Мацукава, щекоча дыханием ухо. – Третье свидание ты выберешь сам.

Ханамаки задрожал от смеха. Помолчав, он сказал:

– Картинная галерея. Покажи мне, что тебе нравится.

Мацукава медленно отстранился от него и внимательно посмотрел.

– Ты желаешь узнать все мои предпочтения в искусстве?

Ханамаки задумчиво надул щёки.

– Почему я чувствую какой-то подвох?

– Потому что твой ясный разум всегда проникает в мои тайны.


End file.
